La primera vez que nos vimos
by Ciryne A
Summary: "Hola Haru ¿Paso algo?""Gokudera, me gustas, ¿Podemos salir nuevamente?""Llámame por mi nombre y lo considerare""Hayato… Sal conmigo" Volví a recordar el beso que me dio en media película, apretando más fuertes mis rodillas contra mi pecho evitando así sonrojarme. Si me gusta Gokudera. /AU-5986-OC. Este fic participa para: El día de la rosa del foro La mansión Vongola.


**Titulo:**_ La primera vez que nos vimos._

**Genero:**_ Romance_

**Advertencias:**_ OC por parte de personajes_

**Palabras:**_ 1,310. _

**Disclamer:** _Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, de ser asi el 5986 seria cannon. Este fic participa para el reto: "El día de la rosa" del foro La mansión Vongola. _

* * *

Abrace mis rodillas buscando un poco de calor, esperando junto a la puerta de la habitación abandonada. Mis manos se encontraban heladas y magulladas, pero claro, luego de dar tantos golpes ¿Cómo era posible que aun tuviera mis manos sin rastros de sangre? En definitiva odio ese día.

Primero, llega el idiota de Tsuna-san pidiéndome ayuda para darle un regalo a Kyoko, luego viene esa misma y me dice que quiere un regalo para Tsuna. Sin embargo ¿Qué esperaba? Al final de cuentas son pareja y deben darse algo en ese día tan "especial "para ellos ¿No?

Los odio.

Segundo, me piden – los dos – que vaya junto a ellos a la pastelería "CreamLove" para que comamos los tres juntos.

Debí haberles dicho que no.

Descubrí por casualidad que un chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes iba a la misma pastelería que yo. Admito que durante el camino lo detalle lo más que pude. Piel blanca, ojos inexpresivos, pero hermosos.

Un frió hermoso.

Detalle su forma de vestir, una camisa blanca manga corta y bajo ella una camiseta roja sangre, también llevaba una cadena que no alcance a ver completamente, manillas en ambos brazos, unos pantalones negros, además unos zapatos casuales.

Realmente nada impresionante.

Lo que si me impresiono fue que al momento de establecer conversación el chico en cuestión dijo que iba a reunirse con un amigo en dicha pastelería. ¡Oh sorpresa! El nombre del amigo es Tsunayoshi sawada.

El novio de mi mejor amiga.

Entre con él a penas llegamos a la pastelería, localice a Kyoko y junto a ella estaba Tsuna quien se dio cuenta de mi estado, lo sé por su cara pálida al verme.

-¡Oh! Haru-chan ¿Ya conoces a Hayato-Kun? – Pregunto una alegre Kyoko al vernos llegar juntos.

Negué levemente, sentándome frente a ellos, y junto a mí se sentó el tal Gokudera.

-Nos acabamos de encontrar- Murmure mirando a la ventana distraída.

-Sí, fue pura coincidencia. –Respondió el.

Pude sentir su mirada en mi nuca, asustándome, invitándome a voltear a verlo, pero me contuve.

Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos.

* * *

Un mes.

Paso todo un mes desde el 14 de febrero donde conocí a Gokudera ¡Y aun así no lo he vuelto a saber nada de el! Creí por un instante, que las cosas en la pastelería pasarían a mayores. Nos divertimos, la pasamos bien, comimos, intercambiamos número, pero no ha pasado nada.

-¿Te ha llamado?- Pregunto Kyoko un día de clases, sentándose a mi lado.

-No, ni un mensaje. – Murmure.

-Supe por Tsuna que le gustaste.- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Sabe Tsuna por ti que me gusto, de casualidad? – Pregunte sarcásticamente.

Recibí un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de una carcajada.

-Cada palabra. – Dijo

-Te odio.-

-Pero, Gokudera-san le dijo a Tsuna que pronto te llamara.- Finalizo la conversación con esa frase mi queridísima amiga.

"Espero que Tsuna tenga razón" Pensé, ya que normalmente, Tsuna es quien se equivoca.

* * *

Pasaron otros dos meses, y ni rastro de Gokudera. Me aburría esperar su llamado, me aburría esperar saber de su paradero, así que hice lo que cualquier mujer haría si estuviera desesperada.

Llamarlo.

El pitido de llama entrante me retumbaba en los oídos, llenándome de nervios, provocándome suspiros profundos, como si esperara la llamada de mi madre o de mi padre cuando estaban a punto de regañarme por haber tardado más en llegar a casa, ya que siempre me quedaba hablando con mis amigas.

-¿Hola? – Preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

Abrí mis labios tratando de emitir algún salido, pero nada salió. No pude responder al escuchar su voz nuevamente.

-¿Hola? – Volvió a repetir. –Si se trata de una broma, entonces hasta luego.-

-¡E-Espera! –Dije un poco sonrojada. – Soy Haru ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-¿La amiga de Sasagawa? – Pregunto.

-Eh… Sí, soy yo. –

-Oh, ¿Cómo estás? –Hijo de su….

-Bien, estoy bien, gracias ¿Y tú? -

-Bien gracias. - ¿Por qué es tan frio?

-Esto... ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? –

-¿Para eso llamaste? –Interrogo.

Por un momento me sentí como una colegiala idiota. Esperen… Soy una colegiala idiota. Realmente quería verlo, pero no pretendía rogarle para poder verlo, tengo la suficiente dignidad para soportar el rechazo de un hombre.

-Está bien, salgamos el viernes al cine, te veo a las 8:00 pm. – Respondió.

Contuve un grito interno luego de escuchar esas palabras, para luego sonreír un poco e ir caminando mientras seguía hablando con él, encontramos diferentes temas de conversación, como su tipo de música favorito, o su actividad favorita.

Realmente me gustaba hablar con él, a pesar de que solo habíamos hablado dos veces desde que lo conocí, y una de ellas fue en el teléfono, pero claro, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

Se me acabo el saldo del celular cuando estaba diciéndome su tipo de chica.

* * *

Llegue al cine local a las 7:56 pm, estaba tan nerviosa que solo pude buscar ropa de "señorita", si, algo tipo vestido, chal, tacones y un bolso pequeño, peinado recogido, unos aretes y listo, estaba decente para la ocasión.

Espere un poco cuando lo vi llegar, estaba con la misma ropa que uso el día que lo conocí. No pude evitar reír ante ello antes de que llegara a mi lado. Gokudera me saludo, pidió las boletas y entramos.

-¿Crees enserio poder ver esta película? Es de terror. – Dijo.

Cuando estábamos hablando por teléfono descubrí que el ama esas películas, pero yo las odiaba.

-Sí, creo que puedo. – Reí, provocando también en él una leve sonrisa.

Al entrar al cine, nos hicimos en nuestros lugares, y hablamos un poco antes de que la cinta empezara a rodar. No me di cuenta en que momento, su rostro ya se encontraba a centímetros del mío y mi respiración se agitaba poco a poco hasta que al final, terminamos de cortar esos centímetros que nos separaban para besarnos con necesidad.

No, no fue un beso tierno y dulce de cuento. Fue un beso de necesidad, de pasión, de encanto y sensualidad.

Fue perfecto.

Al salir del cine, ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada, tal vez porque simplemente nos habíamos dejado llevar por la situación.

-Te llevo a tu casa. – Informo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Luego de darle las indicaciones de donde vivía, fuimos caminando en silencio, cada uno en su pensamiento. Llegamos al portón de mi casa, ya que en realidad no era mucho lo que teníamos que caminar.

-Bueno, adiós.- Dije entrando a mi casa.

-Me gustas Haru.- Dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta con fuerza y subiera a mi habitación.

* * *

Y aquí llegamos al principio de la historia ¿Se acuerdan de las manos magulladas? Me las hice al golpear las paredes por lo estúpida que fui al no haber dicho nada a su declaración.

-¡IDIOTA! – Grite contra la nada, hundiendo mi cara en el hueco de mis rodillas.

Volví a recordar el beso que me dio en media película, apretando más fuertes mis rodillas contra mi pecho evitando así sonrojarme. Gokudera había sido un perfecto caballero conmigo, y realmente me había hecho sentir muy bien el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Me hacia reír, lograba que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, que sintiera felicidad, amor, dolor, odio y todo en un segundo.

Sí, me gusta Gokudera.

Mierda, me gusta Gokudera.

Entre a la habitación con rapidez, levantándome del suelo a pesar del frio que sentía, tome mi celular y busque entre los contactos a Hayato Gokudera. Tenía que decirle, contarle, hacerle saber o como queráis que realmente sentía algo por él.

-Hola Haru ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto nada más al contestar.

-Gokudera, me gustas, ¿Podemos salir nuevamente?- Dije sin pensar.

-Llámame por mi nombre y lo considerare.-

-Hayato… Sal conmigo.-

-Cuando quieras Haru. –

Y colgó.

El sonido del celular luego de que colgara quedo grabado en mi cabeza, igual que la sonrisa que estaba impregnada en mi rostro al oír su respuesta.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Recuerden, los review de ustedes son galletitas para mi ! 3 Nos leemos en otra historia. _


End file.
